


Harsh words and a moonlit sky

by transcryptid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Crying, Fluff, General fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Mental Illness, Yelling, hinted mental illness, mentioned mental illness, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcryptid/pseuds/transcryptid
Summary: They get in a fight, it's the worst fight they've had since they had gotten together. Both of them say things they don't mean and end up regretting it.





	Harsh words and a moonlit sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again. Two one shots in one night? What a surprise am I right? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.   
> Idea help- Reed and Emma

Virgil had been sleeping alone, he had always done this before. It was normal for him to be alone in bed, his blankets the only thing keeping him warm and hugging his body. The star shaped lights he turned on when he went to sleep comforting him when he woke up screaming. That all seemed to strange to him now. He missed his prince, his sweet nothings that he whispered in his ears. His lips, hair, and eyes, a brilliant brown that shone as he rambled about something he loved. He missed his arms, big and strong, comforting when he needed it, rough when he needed that instead. He missed being held. He missed his lips.

They had got into a fight, like they had used to. It felt like they flew backwards in time, back to when he wore that boring black jacket and held so much hate trapped behind his throat. It only took one disagreement to send them overboard, back into chaos and hatred. 

\--

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Roman asked, running his hands through the man’s purple streaked hair. His fingers working his scalp, gentle and comforting. They were disagreeing again, of course they were it was normal for them. It wasn’t as bad though, they always compromised or cooled off before it became too much. “I’m always stubborn Ro” Virgil commented, leaning back into Roman’s chest, making it harder for the man to mess with his hair. He smirked as Roman let out a huff, dropping his hands and wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

“I know that but, you always disagree my ideas” He pouted, leaning his chin on the anxious traits head. “I don’t /always/ disagree” Virgil scoffed, air blowing out through his nose in irritation. He hoped that Roman dropped this soon, he wanted to cuddle not argue. 

“Well you do most of the time, its kind of tiring, not all my ideas are dangerous or unreasonable” Roman jabbed the other softly in the stomach playfully after he finished speaking. Virgil just got more annoyed by it. “Most of them are Roman, you understand that Thomas can’t go do everything you want right? I understand you want him to have fun, but he isn’t immortal and he also doesn’t have the expenses to travel everywhere” Virgil let out a sigh, leaning his head back into Roman, the man’s chin slipping forward onto his forehead. 

“You’re such a mother hen” Roman whined before letting go of Virgil, moving away from him. Virgil was surprised by the sudden change in position and fell back onto the bed. “Hey what the fuck-“ He hissed, pushing himself back up with his elbows. 

Roman was across the room at his desk, looking through plans for ideas that were shot down or yet to be disapproved by Virgil and his worrying. Virgil glared at his back, pushing himself forward, hands folding in his lap. They were silent for a while before Roman spoke up again. 

“Why can’t you just stop worrying for one day, it’s not like one risk will get Thomas killed” Roman grumbled the ending, the sound of shifting paper stopped as he waited for the smaller man to respond. Virgil opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. They’d been over this several times. Virgil wasn’t the only one that was stubborn. 

“You know why, and it is like one risk could get him killed, because it could, you never know what could happen!” He argued, he knew where this was going, he should stop himself before it spiraled. He heard Roman scoff at him before tossing the papers down onto his desk, turning to face him with his arms crossed. “So, having a little fun once and a while could kill him? He does so much work, you won’t allow him some free time?” Roman knew what Virgil meant, he was reaching, getting back into old habits. It happened sometimes. They had to stop. 

Virgil didn’t reply for a while, standing up from the bed, playing with the zippers on the sleeves of his hoodie. “I’m done with this conversation” He finally said, striding over to the door, planning on hiding in his room until this boiled over and they apologized for trying to start yet another huge argument. He barely made it to the door before Roman commented. 

“So, you’re just going to run away again? You always go this, deflect and run from your problems” Roman spat, dramatically throwing his hands up in the air in mock defeat. “You’re ridiculous Virgil, pretending to be all high and mighty, if it isn’t how you want it, it doesn’t happen right?” he continued, and Virgil froze by the door, letting his words pierce the skin of his back. He took it all in, didn’t say a word. 

“You’re such a coward sometimes, god I love you but grow up? The world isn’t going to eat you whole you have to learn to live for once! I thought you were over all of this, but you’re still holding Thomas by a leash, refusing to loosen up!” The prince continued to attack him with insults, breaking his shield down more and more. He’d grown to trust Roman, he loved him. Sometimes the man went too far, he didn’t know when to stop. Virgil was his self-control a lot of the time, but he couldn’t be now. 

“You’re a coward too” Virgil muttered, his voice breaking as he said it. After all this progress they made they’d fallen back down again. It hurt, he’d admit that. He thought he’d be used to this feeling but after trusting, loving, caring, so much for someone, it hurt even more then before. 

Roman was stunned into silence for a minute by his comment. He knew Virgil would fight back, why was he surprised? “What-?” Roman started but Virgil cut him off, turning, his glare burning a hole through him. “You hide behind your ego and confidence like you’re perfectly fine, you can’t just pretend like you are Roman! You’ve told me things you don’t want to admit to yourself, you trusted me with that, now you’re pretending to be what you’re accusing me of. Sitting on your high horse attacking those below you because you think you’re better even though your brain screams your not. Do you get pleasure in hurting me? Was this all some fucking game to break me down again? Huh? Are you having fun?!” Virgil was on the brink of screaming, the longer he spoke the louder his voice got. Tears welled up in his eyes and burst over the brink, slipping down his red tinted cheeks from embarrassment and anger. 

Roman didn’t reply, he turned away refusing to look at the man standing in front of him, teeth bared like a wild animal. They stood in silence for a while before Roman walked over to the door, Virgil moved out of his way, tears still running down his cheeks, quicker and quicker as the silence went on. Roman opened the door, standing beside it. “Get out” Was all he said, and Virgil did, he left, the door closing softly behind him. 

\--

Virgil stood outside Roman’s door for what felt like days, his legs threatening to give way and let him collapse on the floor. He deserved it, even if he didn’t start the fight he should have just left, ended it instead of letting it drag on. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, ugly noises rose up in his throat as he did, he fought them down, refusing to alert anyone to his pain. 

Somehow between the tears and snot he made his way back to his room, safely behind his locked door, in the darkness. His body moved on auto pilot, he made his way to his bed first, flicking the switch that turned his star lights on. They shone down from his ceiling and bed frame where they draped. It didn’t comfort him. Next, he moved to the bathroom, pushing his sleeves up before gathering water in his cupped hands and splashing his face, rubbing at his red puffy eyes and stained eyeshadow. He washed away his pain, drying the water off his sore red face. 

He wanted to start a bath, lay in the hot water until it went cold, but bathing alone was no fun, he was just left alone with his thoughts. He would be alone either way, he’d prefer not to be pruned. Virgil then made his way over to his bed again, standing beside it as he stripped his sweat pants off, feeling too hot, suffocating. He kept his hoodie on, crawling on top of his blankets with a teary sigh. 

The water did nothing to wash away his tears, they returned as soon as his head hit the pillow and he let them. He rolled onto his back, stretching out, letting his eyes go blurry as he stared at the plastic light up stars. They made him feel nothing now. 

They were just there, hanging and draped, added light, something to look at. Tears poured out of his eyes, running down and over his ears, inside them as well as onto his pillow, creating wet spots on either side of his head. 

His mind went blank, he was glad, it was better then thinking. He felt nothing, and the tears continued. 

\--

Virgil had fallen asleep like that, his eyes drifted closed at some point and he was brought into unconsciousness. He woke up feeling worse then he did falling asleep. He was confused and disoriented, his pillow damp and his face sore. It all came flooding back, his nightmare shook him. It was somehow worse than reality, but both had similarities. He let out a shaky breath, willing away the thoughts of what he dreamt about. It didn’t matter anyway. 

He was alone, that’s what mattered. He was cold now, his legs curling up into his chest as he rolled over. He wondered if Roman would come to him first. Did Roman care? He told him to get out, he had never done that before. One of them always left but they had never demanded it of each other after they got together. 

Virgil sighed, and rolled himself off the bed. He didn’t want to get up, but he needed to. He couldn’t stay locked in his room forever it would do him no justice. Plus it was late, it was unlikely that anyone was awake currently. He had free reign for at least a few hours. His body hit the floor hard, he groaned but let himself lay there for a moment, his arm trapped between him and the hardwood. It would probably bruise but he didn’t care. 

He slipped the sweat pants he had on yesterday, not caring if they were dirty. It didn’t matter. His hood got pulled up and the lock on his door clicked. Virgil made his way through the house, down the stairs, through the living area to the kitchen and finally through the glass door covered by large blinds that lead to the backyard. Despite his dislike of leaving the house he enjoyed the outdoors at night. It was always peaceful. Barely any noise, no one to bother him. He made his way into the dark, closing the door behind him. 

The light from the kitchen streamed out into the night but he ignored it and planted himself on the dew-covered grass. It was cold on his bare feet, but he didn’t care. The moon stared down at him from the star-ridden sky. The stars were more beautiful then the cheap plastic ones hanging in his room. He wished he could have the night sky hang above him while he slept. 

He laid back in the grass, letting himself relax, if only a little bit. He’d have to deal with what happened eventually. They always did, its why they got where they were, they dealt with it and made up, eventually fell in love. That left a bitter taste in his mouth. It wasn’t like Roman broke up with him, they just had a fight, every couple does. It was normal right? 

He sighed, it was shaky and threatened to let tears fall from the corners of his eyes. The light from the kitchen was suddenly blocked, he pushed himself up with one hand, turning to look at the door again. Someone had found him. Great. He didn’t want to explain why he was sitting in the dark outside in the middle of the night. 

He turned back around, looking down at his hands. The black nail polish he applied at the beginning of the week was already starting to chip. He’d have to redo them. The door slid open behind him, then slid shut again. He expected a “What’s up Kiddo?” or “Why are you sitting out here in the dark?” From Patton or Logan but there was just the sound of bare feet on concrete, then grass. They stopped next to him and they sat down, one knee up, the other crossed on the ground. Virgil didn’t dare look up to see who it was. The answer scared him.

It was quiet for a while, neither said anything, or moved to leave. He could tell the other man was looking up at the sky. He didn’t glance over, he didn’t want to even if curiosity ate at him. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Roman asked, his voice soft, quiet as he stared up at the stars. 

Why had Roman come out here? Did he know Virgil was here, did he come to talk? Was it by mistake? Had they both picked the same spot to wallow?   
Virgil just nodded in answer to the man, looking back up at the moon. It seemed to tell him something. The moon was wise, and old. It knew more then he’d ever know. He knew it was right. It always was. 

“I’m sorry V…for everything I said” Roman began, his head tilting down, fingers twisting together as a nervous tick. “I didn’t mean it, I just got so annoyed with the constant no’s…I didn’t want you to leave I…I was hoping you’d refuse, fight against me, tell me no” He continued, tears falling off his chin and onto his fidgeting hands. “I knew you wouldn’t but…I just hoped” He choked. Virgil knew he was telling the truth, it hurt him to see Roman in pain despite what the man said. 

“I’m sorry” Was all Virgil managed to reply, moving closer to the other man, his head dropping onto his shaking shoulder. They say there together and cried silently under the moon. 

\--

“Roman” Virgil said, his head turning to look at the man laying beside him. They had talked after the long silence they had, they talked about a lot. Then laid back in the grass and watched the stars together. Virgil had thanked the moon.

“Yeah V?” Roman replied sleepily, his hand squeezing the anxious traits. “I love you” Virgil replied, voice small, but loving. Only Roman could hear it. That’s how he wanted it to be. Those words were for his prince alone. 

“I love you too Virgil” Roman replied, looking over at the other man, chuckling softly at the man’s bangs hanging over his face wrong from how he turned his head. He rolled onto his side, using his free hand to fix his hair before leaning in and kissing his forehead. Virgil closed his eyes, it was his turn to squeeze Roman’s hand.   
Roman moved down and kissed his nose next. Virgil scrunched it up and let out a puff of air, cracking open an eye to look at the man. Roman had a smirk on his face, it only grew when he saw the pout Virgil wore. 

He let out a breathy laugh and pecked the man on the lips, still laughing slightly. Virgil didn’t let him get away with it though, pulling the man back, their lips connected again. Roman let his eyes shut, their hands still joined between them as they kissed under the moonlit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> if you want fic updates and info go to my tumblr @homoflexable-cryptid


End file.
